Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ronald McDonald, and The Return of Jafar
Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ronald McDonald, and The Return of Jafar is another upcoming Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It is the sequel to Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin, Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Aladdin, and SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot A clan of bandits led by the incompetent Abis Mal return to their hideout, only to have the brunt of their loot stolen by Aladdin and Abu. Aladdin distributes the treasure amongst the poor of Agrabah - with the exception of a jewel flower, which Aladdin gives to Jasmine. Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago manages to dig himself and Jafar's genie lamp out of the sand where the Cave of Wonders was. Jafar orders Iago to release him, but Iago rebels against Jafar and throws the lamp into a nearby well. He returns to Agrabah, hoping to make amends with Aladdin in order to return to the palace. When he encounters Aladdin, his claim of being a slave under hypnosis does not fare well, and he is pursued. Aladdin runs into Abis Mal and his bandits, but is inadvertently rescued by Iago. Aladdin returns to the palace and jails Iago, promising to allow a fair trial. He and Jasmine are greeted by the Genie, who has returned from seeing the world and is content with staying with his friends. At a special dinner held in Aladdin's honor, the Sultan announces that he wants to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. Trying to draw on the good mood, Aladdin attempts to persuade the Sultan to forgive Iago, but Iago inadvertently ruins the dinner when Rajah chases him into the room as Razoul and the guards arrive. After Aladdin receives some angry comments from the Sultan and Razoul, Jasmine leaves the room heartbroken that Aladdin did not trust even her about this. With Iago's help though, Jasmine eventually forgives Aladdin. While Abis Mal is washing himself at a well, he sees Jafar's lamp and when he rubs it, Jafar appears as an abominable genie. Despite being bound by the laws of obedience, Jafar manipulates his master into wasting his first two wishes, but forms an alliance to the end of exacting revenge upon Aladdin. The pair travel to Agrabah where Jafar reveals himself to Iago and coerces him into complying with his schemes. The next day, Aladdin and the Sultan depart to have a discussion about Iago's fate, while Jafar confronts the Genie and Abu in the Palace gardens and imprisons them. As Aladdin discusses with the Sultan, he is ambushed by Abis Mal, who is supported by Jafar's sorcery. The Sultan is kidnapped and Aladdin thrown into the raging river. Jafar frames Aladdin for the assumed death of the Sultan and has him sentenced to death while posing as Jasmine. Iago decides to side with Aladdin's friends by releasing the Genie to save Aladdin. Once everyone is freed, Aladdin decides to destroy Jafar, which could only occur by destroying his lamp. Jafar and Abis Mal celebrate Aladdin's death, but Jafar demands to be set free. Abis Mal, however, hesitates, and even after Jafar bribes him with mountains of treasure, he still refuses to set Jafar free, out of concern that Jafar's rewards will vanish once the deal is completed. Aladdin attempts to steal the lamp but is discovered, and he and Abis Mal are blown out of the throne room into the palace garden by Jafar. Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu and Carpet engage Jafar in combat, but even when bound by the rules of the Genie, he easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to prevent them from obtaining the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with magma, trapping Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, and Abu. However, Iago arrives and grabs the lamp before getting wounded by Jafar. Iago kicks the lamp into the magma before losing consciousness. The lamp melts and submerges, destroying Jafar once and for all. Aladdin rescues Iago and flees the fissure as Jafar's power vanishes, and everything is restored to normal as Iago awakens. Iago is welcomed to the palace as a trusted friend and slowly recovers from his wounds. Aladdin announces to the Sultan that he is not yet ready to become a grand vizier, because he first wants to see the world. Jasmine declares that she will join him, against Iago's protestations. In the post-credits, Abis Mal is stuck in a tree and only now realizes that he will never have his third wish. Trivia *Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Ren and Stimpy, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, and Paco, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Po the Panda, The Furious Five, Shifu, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Earl Sinclair and his family, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Clifford and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, the Drawn Together gang, the Tiny Toon Adventures gang, Batman, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), The Bone Cousins, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Father, the Delightful Children, Cree Lincoln, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Tai Lung, Rothbart, Pete, Shere Khan, and Yzma will guest star in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Father, the Delightful Children, Cree Lincoln, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Tai Lung, Rothbart, Pete, Shere Khan, and Yzma will work for Jafar. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Ronald McDonald shorts, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Roger Rabbit shorts, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, the Kung Fu Panda films, and more. *Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa will team up with Aladdin and his friends again with Pooh, Ash, Scrooge, Littlefoot, Alex, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series. *''The Lion King'', Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and The Return of Jafar were all made by Disney. Production *On August 9, 2010, Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) once released this film as a separate Lion King crossover film entitled Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar (originally made as a past adventure, being retold in a journal which contains all the past adventures of the Jungle Adventure Crew and with Timon retelling it to Pumbaa) with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa as the only Jungle Adventure Crew members present and Achmed the Dead Terrorist as the only villainous guest star. However, due to his retirement from the Pooh's Adventures League, Yakko Warner will remake this film as a Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover film entitled Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ronald McDonald, and The Return of Jafar instead and as a present-day adventure, due to Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa still facing Iago as Jafar's henchman until Daniel Esposito's upcoming film Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, RatiganRules' upcoming film Bloom and The Return of Jafar, and Shadow101815's upcoming film Harry, Ron and Hermione and The Return of Jafar. Controversy and Censorship *Unlike the real film, Jonathan Oosterhof's original solo Lion King crossover version contained strong language (due to the fact that the creator didn't know how to remove strong language from the Achmed clips for a Lion King crossover). That angered Yru17, who he believes that the foul language should not be used in a Disney animated crossover and had declared that film to have either received either a PG or PG-13 (14A in Canada) rating for strong language. *Both the Achmed clips and the South Park clips will be censored in this film. Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Censored films Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films